Listen To Your Heart
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: Troy is moving away, but Gabriella hasn't told him how she feels. If she does, will he feel the same way?


**Songfic**** : To the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by 'DHT'.**

**Chapters**** : Oneshot.**

**Summary**** : Troy is moving away, but Gabriella hasn't told him how she feels, if she does, will he feel the same way ?**

**Rated**** : K **even tough i forgot what it means, lol.

**Pairings****: Troyella.**

Troy Bolton hadn't told his friends yet that he was moving the next day, he was going to do it today.

EASTHIGHxEASTHIGHxEASTHIGHxEASTHIGH

''Hey guys!'' Sharpay said to the gang.

''Hey'' they all replied in unision, exception for Troy.

''Guys, where's my man Troy ?'' Chad asked.

''Oh yeah, Coach had to talk to him about something that was happening'' Zeke said, Chad looked at him like, 'what's happening ?' ''Something in his family.'' he said.

''Oh.. okay..'' 

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

''Hey you guys!'' Troy said

''Hey Captain '' Chad said, giving his best friend a high5, for no reason to be exact.

''Listen guys, i need to tell you something..'' Troy said.

The gang all zoomed in, all ears for what he was about to say.

Troy took a deep breath, then another, then he sighed, --

''WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT ALREADY !'' Sharpay exclaimed.

''I'm moving.'' he simply said, prepairing to run for his friends reactions.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

''Say Whaat ?..'' Taylor stated.

''I said i'm mov--'' he got cut off by Taylor putting a hand over his mouth..

''I heard what you said!''

''Guys, i'm really sorry.'' Troy said, sadly.

Gabriella felt her heart break into a million pieces, 'how could he be moving' she thought, 'i'm never gonna get to see him again' she thought, holding back the tears.

''So, when do you leave ?'' Chad asked, sad for the departure of his best friend, Wildcats captain, the glue to the whole gang.

''Tomorrow..''

''You.. leaving.. next day.. sad.. can't.. you.. us.. hold.. together..'' Sharpay managed to escape from her mouth, she found herself hyperventilating.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

''Guys come on, don't make this harder then it already is.'' Troy pleeded.

''No, we're gonna!'' Sharpay said, Zeke managed to calm her down though.

Gabriella was as pale as a ghost, how can the love of her life be leaving, she couldn't blame him, he didn't know how she felt.

''So.. you're leaving.. we're never going to be able to see you ever again ? '' Gabriella asked, tears threatening to fall.

''Gabs, i am so sorry.'' Troy said, he could tell she was hurting inside.

Taylor could tell by the way they we're looking at eachother, that they needed to be alone.

''Guys, i think we should give them a minute.'' she whispers to the gang, who agreed.

''Troy, come on, we're leaving in two.'' Jack Bolton, yelled to his son, whilst putting all the bags in the car.

''I'll be right there.'' Troy turned back to his friends, ''This is it..i guess she didn't feel like coming..'' he said sadly.

''I'm sorry you didn't get to tell her how you felt man..'' Chad said. Gabriella hadn't turned up.

''It's okay, i know she doesn't feel the same way anyway.'' Troy said, sadly yet again.

''Troy, come on!'' Linda Bolton, Troy's mom, yelled from the car.

''Coming!'' he yelled back, ''I'll see you soon guys..'' he said, followed by a hug from everyone, but one.

Troy walked over to the car, waving to his friends, who waved back, before getting in the car.

The car moved out of the driveway, slowly heading down the street.

Gabriella quickly ran over to her friends.

''Guys, where is he ?'' she asked, nervously. On the verge of crying.

''I'm so sorry Gabby.. he just left..'' Ryan said, seeing that she was hurting inside, he pointed to the car slowly heading down the street.

Gabriella felt tears running down her tears. She slowly brook down in tears.

Sharpay & Taylor rushed over to her side, comforting her.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Troy sat in his car seat, looking out the window to his old house, his friends, but now it seemed that there was one extra person.

He soon knew what he had to do. 

''Dad, pull over'' he said.

''Troy i can't just --'' he got cut off.

''Dad, please ?'' he begged, his dad could the see the feeling in his son's eyes.

His dad pulled over, knowing that moving away was the wrong choice.

''Go get 'er!'' he said to his son with a smile. Troy gave a smile, getting out of the car.

Gabriella was sat there on the ground crying, until..

''Gabs, look..'' Sharpay said with a smile, pointing to Troy, who was walking their way.

Gabriella got up and started walking towards Troy. He walked a bit faster, as did she.

They walked up face to face with each other.

They looked into each others eyes.

''I love you'' Troy said.

''I love you too'' Gabriella said back.

They both leaned in, and found each others lips against their own.

They shared an earth-shattering kiss, that was filled with passion, care, lust, and most importantly, Love. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that, kissing. Like it was meant to be, it started raining. But they still stood there.

They both pulled back and stared at eachother, smiling

''Do you still have to move ?'' Gabriella asked with her arms still around his neck.

''I think i can convince my parents otherwise'' he said, smiling, with his arms still around her waist, leaning in again, as did she.

They shared another tender kiss, with all their friends, and Troy's parents watching, and some of the neighbours, that we're looking out the window.

''They look so cute together!'' Taylor stated.

''You got that right!'' Sharpay stated, herself, giving Taylor a high5.

''We're not moving anymore, are we ?'' Linda Bolton asked her husband.

''I think not..'' he said. Troy's parents kissed.

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

**OMG! i cried at the bit where Gabriella too late, i know, i'm sad, but hey, it's me!LOL!.. please R&R, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
